The Adventure
by The Speedy Hero
Summary: When Sonic and his friends got transported into a small town called Elmore, it's up to him and Gumball to save the world from Dr.Eggman and Miss.Simian. Gumbenny, Sonamy, Knouge and Tailnais.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**Hey Everybody it's The Speedy Hero with my first crossword story of The Amazing World of Gumball and Sonic The Hedgehog. I hope you all enjoy the story :) Sonic the hedgehog is my most favorite character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball or Sonic The Hedgehog.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A New World<p>

***Sonic's World***

"You won't get away with this, Eggman!" Yelled the famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was a blue hedgehog that wore nothing, but a pair of two white gloves, red sneakers with one white stripe on each shoe that came with two gold buckles. "We will see hedgehog, with my new invention the, Eggtransporter!" Eggman or Dr. Robonic was Sonic's ememy, his body is shaped like an egg** (A/N: This is why his name is Eggman, LOL)** he wore a pair of white gloves, a red and yellow suit with black pants, he has a long brown mushtase, a pair of glasses, and he's bald.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Question Sonic "I will never tell you, Eggbots **ATTACK**!" Yelled Eggman. Then Sonic was surrounded by Eggman's robots, he started to do homing attacks to each and every robot. As Sonic was continued his attacks, some large robots try to catch him, but he was**_ very_** fast. "Run run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm a-" Sonic was cut off as one of the large robot caught him.

"Stupid blue hedgehog," Eggman said as he started to laugh. "Face it hedgehog, you can't beat me because I have all the chaos emeralds." Said Eggman as he pulls out all of the 7 emeralds from his pockets.

Sonic wasn't that surprise. Last time Sonic and his friends tried to stop Eggman from his plans again, but it went terribly wrong. They were sent in the human world and tried to get all of the 7 chaos emeralds.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Sonic "Oh yeah how, your all trap in my grasp!" Sonic knew that he was in trouble if only...

"**SONIC!"** yelled a girlish voice. _'Wait a minute, I know that voice,' _Sonic thought as a familiar pink hedgehog that wore a redish dress with the same color shoes, and she wore two white gloves that came with two gold brasclets. "Sonic, I finally found you!" yelled the pink hedgehog. "Amy, what are you doing here!" questioned Sonic "Because I can't leave the one I love in danger." Said Amy. Then Sonic's face started to turn red.

"Aww, well isn't this sweet, well to bad I have to kill him." Said Eggman as he started to laugh again. "Oh no, you don't," Yelled Amy. All of a sudden a big hammer **(A/N:That's color red and gold) **appear in Amy's hand, then she attack the robot **(The one that hold Sonic) **which it fell over and Sonic made his escape. "Thanks Ames." Said Sonic as he gave her a wink. Amy was blushing madly. "Umm, your welcome, Sonic." Then she turn her attenion to Eggman. "It's your turn Eggman!" Said Amy, as she was trying to hit Eggman.

"Hey, watch where you swing that thing!" Yelled another large robot was about to grabbed her."AMY!" Yelled Sonic, as he was trying to catch up to Amy, but was stopped by Eggman. "Not so fast Sonic!" Then a blue airplane suddenly came from the sky and started shooting missiles at the robot who was trying to catch Amy, which ends the it's life. "What on Earth, is going on!" Yelled Eggman, when he looked up where the missiles came from, "Tails!" Both Amy and Sonic yelled at the same time. As the airplane was landing near them, and a orange twin-tailed fox jumped off from the pilot's seat and gently flew down. "Hi guys, sorry if I'm late." Said Tails.

"It's okay Tails, at least your joining the fight." Said Sonic while smiling. "Enough! I'm going to use my Eggtransporter!" Yelled Eggman, as he run over to the device. "Now to put all the chaos emeralds in." Said Eggman, while he was putting the emeralds in. "Oh no, you don't!" Yelled Sonic, while running torwards Robonic. Bad choice. When Eggman was finish putting the emeralds away, he had a button to activade it.

So when Sonic did a homing attack to Eggman, he accidently hit the button "Look what you made me do!" Yelled Eggman. "Me? What did I do!" Yelled back Sonic. "You made me damage the button!" Yelled Eggman, as he showed a broken button. "Well sorry, I was just trying to-" Sonic was cut off by a really big flash of pure white.

***Gumball's World***

"Man, I don't want to go to school!" Whine Gumball. He, Darwin and Anais was walking torwards school, because Gumball was to lazy to get up, which causes them to miss the bus. "Well to bad, we have to go." Said Anais. "Yeah, I mean think about your future Gumball." Said Darwin. Gumball was just looking at his shoes. "What's wrong, Gumball?" Questioned Darwin. "Do you want to know why, Darwin?" Darwin nodded his head. "I wish that all three of us could go on an **awesome** adventure." Answer Gumball.

"Yeah me, too." Said Darwin and Anais. _*BOOOM*_ A huge flash of light had exploded in the center of a forest **(A/N: No, not the Forest Of Doom.) **"WHAT WAS THAT!" Yelled Darwin. "I have no idea, but let's check it out!" Said Gumball. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Yelled Anais. "We have to go to scho-" She stopped as she saw Gumball running torwards the forest. "HEY WAIT US, come on Darwin!" Darwin nodded.

When they caught up with Gumball, they do not know that they're going to a path to a whole new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AWESOME! A new story, I hope you guys LOVE IT! Please review, I hope I get at least 7 reviews. I you want to know about the characters, PM me or Google it. Peace.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Sonic

**Hey everybody it's The Speedy Hero, I hope this chapter is a lot better than my first chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Meet Sonic<p>

***Setting: The Forest of Hope(I created this name) Time: 9:32 a.m***

"Don't worry guys, were almost there!" Yelled Gumball. It has been a few minutes when three of the Watterson children ran to the Forest of Hope. "Gumball, were late for school now!" Whine Anias. "Well that's good now we have all day to find that thing that fell over here." Said Gumball. Anias just rolled her eyes, while Darwin was just walking and said, "Hey Gumball, what do you think fell over here?"

Gumball kept walking and said, "I think it's an alien from a planet!" Yelled Gumball in excitment. "Well I think, it's a scientific reseach that will help-" "Blah blah blah, that's what I hear from you every time you open your mouth." Gumball said to Anias. "Hey guys-" "Well at least I'm smart." "Well at least I'm dumb." "What is that even mean?" "I don't know!" "GUYS!" Yelled Darwin. Gumball and Anias stopped arguing, and look at Darwin. "Sorry buddy, I guess that we both got carried away." "Not about that Gumball were here!" "Wait what!"

It appears that Darwin was right, a huge hole in the middle of The Forest of Hope was covered with dirt, dead grass, and in the middle of the hole...

Was a blue animal.

"Hey we finally found it you guys!" Gumball yelled, as he hugged his sister, and best friend. "What should we do now, Gumball"? Questioned Anias. "What do you think, let's see what it is!" As the three was running torwards the "animal", it started to move. They were starting to get freaked out. "What now?" "Let's poke it." Decided Gumball. Darwin found a thin wooden stick, and poke it, hard.

"Darwin! I said to poke it, not stab it!" "Well what's the difference!" While Darwin and Gumball were arguing, Sonic fluttered his eye's. _"Aww man, what the heck happen. Wait a minute, is it just me or do I hear people talking? _And that's when Sonic started to wake up. Anais notice this and freak out, she was about to yell at the two boys, but was stopped by the hero of speed. He shush her and gave her a wink.

The pink little rabbit was confuse, but an answer came to her mind and she smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter, so sorry that I haven't updated for weeks. I hope you can ya'll will read my other story "Just a Normal Love Story". That's all I have the next chapter will be based on Sonic trying to scare Gumball and Darwin. Peace.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

**Hey everybody it's The Speedy Hero, have a great time on this chapter! So sorry about the hold up :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Sorry<p>

As Sonic quietly crawled on all-fours, he thought._ 'What is this place, this kinda looks like home, but something doesn't add up!' _Then Sonic finally reached Gumball and Darwin. _'Hey that's wierd, why is there a fish with legs doing out of the water, it could have been dead already!' _Sonic shook his head to forget the thought.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME LIKE THIS!" Yelled Darwin. "BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO POKE IT, NOT STAB IT!" "THEN WHAT'S THE WHOLE POINT, HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT IT WAS DEAD!" Gumball was stunned. He never thought that the creature would be dead, after having a bad landing, he think that nobody would have survived a huge crash.

Tears started to come out of Gumball. "I'm so-sorry Darwin, I didn't mean to yell at you." Tears started to come out from Darwin's eyes as well. "I'm sorry too pal." They rushed out to each other and hugged. As they were hugging, Sonic saw this and smiled, _'Wow, some friendship those two have,' _Sonic thought as he thought about him, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy.

He started to think about Amy more and more, and started to think of her more as a friend. He even have dreams about her as well. Then he started to daydream about his pink crush.

* * *

><p><strong>Well look at that are speedy hero has a crush on Amy. Please review, and you can also give me some ideas if you like. Sorry about this chapter being short. Peace :)<strong>


	4. Special Day!

**Special Day**

**Hey Everybody it's The Speedy Hero, and it's a very special day! It's my birthday! Since it's my b-day, I am really busy, not because of that, but because of school! I have a lot of homework to do too. And someone also have a birthday too. Destiny Shadow! She is turning 14 today! Also you should read her stories too. I hope you liked your break. Peace!**


End file.
